Him And Her
by Princess Kariana of Pluto
Summary: This is my first fic, please be nice! I welcome review, though, please give me any advice you can think of! This story takes place 6 years after Harry and Co. graduate from Hogwarts. A little HermioneDraco
1. Prologue

HIM & HER  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
WHACK!  
  
"Oh, honey, are you alright?" she asked as she put the ice pack to his head.  
  
"Yeah, babe, I'm ok. What did you hit me for anyway?" he said as he rubbed the side of his head.  
  
"I had to distract Harry and Ron, they were getting too close," she said  
  
"Yeah, I suppose..." he agreed half-heartedly, "but did you really need to hit me?"  
  
"Yes!" she said fiercely, then, a bit more sweetly, "Remember the first time I hit you?" 


	2. Uncoverings

CHAPTER 1  
  
"Oh, yes, dear," Draco said bitterly, "left a mark on my face for a week. Though I suppose your precious Potty and his sidekick Weasle had a good time about it."  
Hermione glared at him, "I thought I told you to leave my friends alone!"  
  
"Old habits die hard, love," He chanced a chuckle, but seeing her reaction, quickly turned it into a cough. "Oh, come on, honey." He said, as he pulled her into his lap, "I was just kidding. Besides it's not like they exactly extended the hand of friendship."  
"Oh, I know," said Hermione as she twisted in her seat to give Draco a quick peck on the cheek. "I hated having to watch you boys fight. My two best friends and my crush, fighting...do you have any idea how long I've liked you?"  
"No, not that you made it easy." Draco said, "In our first year, no one liked you." He had to pause here as Hermione snorted in protest, "Then in our second year," he said, talking over her, "you seemed interested in Potter. Our third year, you smacked me; pretty strong hint to stay away, don't you think?"  
At this point, Hermione interrupted, "First of all, I had some friends my first year, I hated Ron our second, and our third? I get by with a love tap?"  
Draco burst out laughing, a deep masculine laugh.  
"Hermione, you always find a way to brighten my day!"  
He began laughing again.  
'Draco has matured a lot in seven years,' Hermione thought, slightly amused, 'Although I suppose seven years is enough time for anyone.'  
"Anyways, continuing with my points, "Draco said, interrupting her thoughts about him. "Our fourth year and beginning of fifth, you had that thing with Viktor Krum," Draco said his name as though it were a disgusting curse word. "Then, second part of fifth and almost all of sixth, you were with Ron. Nothing against him, but he just wasn't right for you."  
Hermione giggled politely, but sobered quickly.  
"Of course he wasn't right for me, you were! Ever since I first met you, my heart went out to you. But you were such a jerk to me and my friends, calling me a m-mudblood." She said, choking up a little.  
"Oh, darling." Draco said, giving her a little squeeze around the middle. "Forgive me, my father had confused me, no magic necessary. It took the second rise and fall of the Dark Lord to make me realize that. He was horrible! He murdered and was proud of it, I no longer felt safe and happy, and he always told me I was last on his list of things to look over. For a while I was angry with everyone! Then, that day you saw me crying, I was so humiliated! I was 17 and you were close to being my archenemy. But you didn't start laughing, just walked over to me, took me in you arms, and said..."  
"'Shh...Draco," Hermione interrupted, "it'll all be ok, I'm here for you, I've always been here for you.' For a while afterward, it was awkward, "Hermione continued the story, "but we finally found ourselves alone. You took me aside, and without a word, we started kissing.  
Draco started laughing, then, taking her head in his hands said, "I think it went something like this..."  
  
HARRY & RON  
  
Having just returned from dinner at Hermione's where Draco had dropped by unexpectedly, Harry and Ron were a little confused.  
  
"That was weird," said Ron  
"You mean how Draco dropped by out of the blue, but it didn't seem out of the ordinary for him?"  
"Um, no," said Ron, slightly confused, "but that's a good point, too. I was thinking more how Hermione hit Draco out of the blue and then ordered all of us to leave."  
"So...do you think there could be something going on with them?" Harry asked Ron cautiously.  
Ever since Ron and Hermione's break up six years ago, Ron had been sensitive to Hermione hooking up with anyone new. Even accusing Harry of trying to woo her. Harry smiled at the memory. Unfortunately, Ron had been dating any woman who came across his path, including Luna Lovegood. None of these relationships went anywhere and Harry was beginning to wonder if Ron would ever get over her; Harry thought it was about time.  
"What?!" Ron asked in a deeply injured voice, "How can you...what would make you...why would..." but seeing Harry's face, Ron stopped. "I suppose...it's a...possibility...but DRACO?!" Ron nearly screamed, seemingly finding his voice again.  
Harry spoke up quickly before Ron could start his familiar speech about Draco Malfoy.  
"Yah know, Ron, it's been six years, you need to drop this whole, 'possessive Hermione' thing, and who knows, maybe Draco's changed.  
Ron started sputtering in protest.  
Again, Harry interrupted, "Look, Ron, it makes sense: she's been distant, then, all of a sudden, invites us over. Maybe she though Draco wouldn't be coming over, but then he drops by for a surprise visit, she doesn't want us to know about 'them' yet, so she smacks him. Now she has to explain what just happened to him, but has to get us out of the house to do so, it makes sense."  
Harry could see the wheels in Ron's head turning.  
"Well, when you put it that way," Ron said, his voice tinged with annoyance, "I suppose I would have to agree with you."  
Harry chuckled lightly, "Ron, I'm not trying to force you to agree with me, I just want you to see it as a possibility. Hermione could be over you."  
Ron stared at Harry for a moment, open-mouthed, then quickly recovered. "Well, good for her! I'm over her, too. There's this new lady at work, D-Diana, um.... D-Dungcap-s, and she really digs me. Yeah!" Ron said, a little too cheerfully.  
"Ron..." Harry said, trying to be patient, "Dungcaps? You can do better than that."  
"Oh, alright, I made her up, happy?" Ron said, slightly irritated.  
"No, Ron, I'm not happy. Ginny and I have found each other and are extremely happy, we both want the same for you."  
"Yeah, well," said Ron moodily, "Maybe my extreme happiness is making out with a guy I really hate right now!"  
  
HERMIONE & DRACO  
  
'Draco is a really good kisser,' thought Hermione, 'Mmmmmmm...'  
Draco had changed a lot now that he was away from his parents. He let his hair grow out, a little shaggy, letting it fall over his eyes and ear, he also had stopped bleaching it and it eventually returned to its original color, a nice brown with hints of blond in it. He also had grown quite nicely into his twenty-two year old body, working out and eating Hermione's home-cooked meals had kept him lean. He also had a lot more to smile about and les to scowl over. As a result, his face had taken on a much friendlier appearance.  
Hermione, too, had developed into a beautiful adult. She was curvy in all the right places and had grown out her hair. She took care of herself and was gorgeous as a result.  
"Well, now that that's settled," said Hermione, blushing slightly, "I think it's time to tell people about us. What do you think?"  
"Wow, you certainly don't beat around the bush." Said Draco jokingly. "But, um...I thought we were gonna wait for a little while," he finished nervously.  
"We were! Until you showed up a day earlier from your vacation and crashed my party!" Hermione fumed. "What was that all about anyway?"  
"Easy, ole girl. I just wanted to surprise you, is that so wrong?" he smiled, then feeling offended that she thought she had a right to be mad at him, "Don't be mad at me! How was I to know that as soon as I left, you'd started entertaining other blokes!"?  
"Entertaining other..! Well, I never! You sure are full of yourself, Mr. Malfoy, I can't even have two of my very best friends over without you jumping down my throat, accusing me of cheating on you! I never!"  
  
"I'm sorry!" he roared, then gathering himself together, "I'm sorry, hon., I just...don't want to tell anyone yet."  
"Well, you kinda blew that didn't'cha?" said Hermione, but seeing Draco's remorseful expression, "Sorry, um...why don't you want to tell anyone yet?"  
"Um, well, don't get mad or anything, but, what if Harry and Ron don't like us together? What if they make you choose between them or me? I guess I'm just scared I'll lose you." He said hurriedly.  
Hermione giggled, but smiled up at Draco with such care in her eyes, she wasn't even embarrassed.  
"Hon," she said softly, "if it's a choice, I choose you, even over my parents."  
"Really?" he asked  
"Yep, what if your friends don't like me?"  
"What friends?" he laughed good-naturedly. "You're all I got, Hermione, that's why I'm so scared to lose you."  
"You won't, I promise. Now, how 'bout tomorrow? We'll call everyone involved and tell him or her our big news!" she said expectantly.  
"Well, if you're sure, I'll be there."  
"All right, tomorrow it is!"  
They kissed good night. 


End file.
